


Lost and Found

by revlark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Gen, I love Keith can u tell, Keith is raised by the Blades of Marmora, everyone except Shiro is a kid, kinda like Lilo and Stitch??, no shipping just friendships, save Shiro, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revlark/pseuds/revlark
Summary: Takashi Shirogane was a relatively normal guy. Sure, his neighbor's kids could get annoying, but hey, he wasn't so good with kids. Which was fine for him.....until the weird alien equivalent of an eight year old crashes into his garden....wait, what?????





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crossposting this from Wattpad. Hope you enjoy!! Please comment/kudos/bookmark if you do. This is just a prologue, and I should be posting the first chapter later, and then update roughly every week.

On a normal Tuesday morning in a normal town in a normal country, normal Takashi Shirogane woke up. Half an hour later, he went to his normal job. Eight hours later, he went back to his home after a normal day. 

It was summer, so he wasn't in school, and he had his own place in a quiet neighborhood nearby. It was decent, for a broke college student, but that had mainly been due to his parents. The only kind-of bad thing were his neighbors' nosey kids, but it was fine. They were nice enough, and there were only three of them. He even had a kind-of acquaintance in the girl's older brother, only a year or two his junior. It was nice; normal, even. 

Until the crash.

It happened after dinner. Shiro was cleaning up (Chinese food- after all, he was a broke college student) when he heard it. It was a large crash, almost deafening, and, from the sound of it, happened right in his garden. Great.

After that bit of internal monologue, Shiro ran outside. There- under the oak tree- was a.......thing? It was maybe the size of a small car, and was shiny silver metal all over. It looked.....like a spaceship. There was a hatch on top, and as Shiro noticed it, it began to open. 

Shiro, who had been standing at the edge of the garden previously, backed up to the porch. He opened the door, keeping his back to the wall so he could watch the object, as it appeared to be struggling with the hatch. He grabbed the phone right as the hatch opened and, startled, held it in front of him as though it were a weapon. It opened, and inside was..... 

....a kid? 

Granted, a purple and furry kid with yellow eyes and what looked to be cat ears, but still, a kid. Maybe seven or eight years old, at that. 

However, he didn't get a lot of time to observe the child before it passed out. Shiro looked between the phone and the kid for a few seconds before making up his mind and putting the phone back and running to the child, lifting it into his arms. It surprised him how little it weighed. As he did, he observed that the child was wearing what looked to be a black jumpsuit that was ripped in several places, likely due to the myriad of cuts that littered the kid's body. 

Shiro winced at the cuts that were oozing blood. 'Poor kid, he thought. He carried it into his house and set it on his couch to decide what to do with it. Then, the doorbell rang.

When he answered it, he saw the kids belonging to the other residents of the neighborhood. One of them, the chubbier boy, looked terrified. The other boy looked excited. 

It was the youngest one, the girl's, expression that unnerved him the most, however. She looked like the cat who caught the canary, as his mother would say.

"Show us!!" The excited boy practically squealed.

That made Shiro all the more wary. "Show you what?" He asked cautiously.

"You know...." The scared boy started before trailing off.

"The alien," The girl finished. "Show us the alien."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns more about the weird alien kid and the neighbor's kids elevate their status from slightly annoying to full on thorns in Shiro's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you to everyone who read and reacted in any way to this fanfic. You make my day! <33 The second chapter should be posted next week so stay tuned. Please comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoy!! :) Also, this is my first time using this site so I have no idea how to use italics/bold so that will be different from Wattpad. Sorry I'm dumb.

Shiro stared at the girl for a few seconds, his mind desperately trying to think of a reply. When he found one, he spoke. "What?" Hey, he didn't say it was a good reply.

Before the girl could respond, the excited boy, who had been bouncing in place this entire time, interrupted. "You know, the thing that crashed into your yard?? It was so cool and kinda scary-" here he sped up his rambling spiel "-but of course I wasn't scared!! Pidge and Hunk were probably scared, but I was just excited and said 'we should investigate!' and-"

Here he was interrupted by the other boy. "Lance, you didn't want to leave our treehouse. Pidge was the one who wanted us to see what happened-"

Finally the girl (probably called Pidge if he listened to the boys' rambling), who had looked about to explode throughout her companions' explanations, spoke up. "AS I WAS SAYING." She spoke so loudly it immediately stopped the boys in their tracks. "The thing that crashed into your yard. I think it's an alien. Show it to us." Then, she stage whispered in an annoyed fashion to her friends. "That's all you had to say."

Shiro, thankful for a chance to speak so he could get these kids to leave him alone so he could find out what to do with the passed out kid inside, spoke quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about, because there's no one else here but-" Suddenly, a loud banging sound followed by some inaudible yelling cut in.

Pidge (who would name their child that??? And Hunk?? What was with this neighborhood's weird naming choices?) raised an eyebrow, a very well-practiced gesture of 'gotcha' for what looked to be a six year old. "'No one else here', huh?"

Shiro said the first thing that came into his mind. "That's my-my brother? Yes, my brother! He's staying here....for the summer!"

Lance jumped in. "Another kid here??? Nice, another friend for me! How old is he?"

"Oh, I hope he's okay! It sounded like he fell down??" Hunk worried.

Pidge rolled her eyes. "He's lying!"

Lance cut in again, ignoring Pidge. "Can we see him?"

Shiro started to say 'Nope, no you can't.' when he felt a presence behind him. He looked down, praying it wasn't the kid, but although it was, it looked...human? Yes, it just looked like a little boy with long-ish black hair. He stared at it (him?) for a while before abruptly slamming the door before any of the kids could worm their way in.

As soon as he did, the kid sneezed and abruptly turned back into his weird-purple-cat-alien-thing form. The cat-like ears on his head twitched as he looked up at Shiro, and Shiro whispered something that any child should not hear starting with "what the-" and ending in "-uck".

Then, the kid said in halting, unsure English. "My name is Keith. I am half Galra. I am..." he trailed off and counted on his fingers before holding up the final result. "...eight human years old." He finished, looking proud of himself. When Shiro didn't respond, Keith started his greeting in another language before Shiro stopped him.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand but..." Shiro trailed off, his many questions swirling around in his brain. 'Where did you come from? What's a Galra? Why are you here?' before doing what he ought to have done in the first place: reaching for the phone. He intended to call the police, NASA, anyone really, but he felt something clinging to his leg. 

"No,no,no,no,no!!" Keith cried out. "You help! They take!! They hurt me!!"

"What the.." Shiro sighed and put down the phone. Okay, he'd call later. When the kid was in bed. And not there to make him feel guilty. He crouched down to reassure Keith. "I won't let them take you. Don't worry." He trailed off. ".....do you want some food or something? ....what do you eat?"

\--------------------------------------------

And that's how Takashi Shirogane ended up with a weird alien kid at his table, contentedly munching on leftover pizza. 

What is his life.

\--------------------------------------------

Shiro woke up with a start. Oh great. He passed out at the kitchen table. This is what a functional adult looks like.

He looked over to see the kid (Keith was his name?? He thinks??) staring at him.

"GAH." He startled. After catching his breath, he exclaimed "Have you been doing that all night??"

The kid stared more in silence. Apparently he had used the extent of his vocabulary last night. Great. Amazing.

Shiro checked the clock, seeing that it was a few minutes before when he'd normally wake up. Looking at the kid, he made a decision. 'I am not leaving him alone.' Sighing at himself (why did he have a feeling he'd be doing that a lot in the near future), he picked up the phone, reassuring Keith that he wouldn't get rid of him in the process.

"Hey, yeah, I won't be in today. Uh-" he looked at Keith, who was staring at him again. That boy sure was creepy. "-family emergency, yeah, let's go with that."

\--------------------------------------------

About midway through the day, which was spent trying to learn what to do with the kid and about the kid, which was hard due to the language barrier, there was a knock at his door.

When he opened it, he discovered who else but Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. Just great.

"Hey, our parents say it's okay with them if it's okay with you that we can play with your brother-" Lance began.

"Is it okay with you?" Hunk finished. Pidge stayed silent, which was worrying.

That was easy to answer, for as much as he wanted to be normal, he was generally a private person, so this was his normal. 

"No."

"Why not?" Pidge asked, seemingly innocent.

"My brother is very sick, and I don't want you three getting sick."

With two disappointed 'okay's and one suspicious look, he shut the door. 

He should've known that wouldn't be the end of it.

\--------------------------------------------

By the afternoon, Shiro had learned five things about Keith.

One, that he moved very quietly.

Two, that he stared. A lot.

Three, that this made him very creepy.

Four, that he seemed to change spontaneously between his 'galra' or whatever it was called form and his human form.

And five, that he was a sneaky, sneaky little....jerk.

Shiro found out number five at around three in the afternoon. After another muttered word that no child should hear, Shiro searched the whole house. Then, as he opened the front door, fully prepared to search the whole neighborhood, he spotted him. With THEM.

Thank God, Keith was in his human form, and, as the others seemed to be treating him normally, seemed to have been this entire time. Keith saw him and waved excitedly, looking up from playing with chalk that Shiro didn't own and he realized that the kids must've prepared for this. Those little- jerks. 

He sighed and swore he looked away for a second when Pidge came running up to him, tugging on his sleeve. When he leaned down, she grinned before saying quietly "Your 'brother' turned purple."

Shiro looked to where Keith, Lance, and Hunk were still on the sidewalk, positioned so that Lance and Hunk were blocking Keith from most of the rest of the neighborhood and saw that yes, Keith was in his Galra form. 

Shiro thought one of those words kids weren't supposed to hear again.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro continues to learn more about Keith, and also discovers that the neighborhood children may not be as bad as he thought they were.... either that or he's given in to their manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Thanks again for everyone who reacted to this, and continue if you enjoy! There will be some notes at the end, so be sure to read them! Love ya!

Thinking quickly, Shiro ran over to the children and scooped up Keith, running to the house. He felt a slight twinge of regret based off the boys' expressions, sad to leave their friend(s), but it was ultimately the right thing to do. Slamming the door behind him, Shiro had half a mind to scold Keith before remembering that he wouldn't understand at the last second, so it just came out as a prolonged 'ssss' sound. He groaned and slid a hand down his face before suddenly remembering something.

"Uggggh, I'm such an idiot!" he said to himself, nearly feeling physical pain. He had forgot about the ship in the backyard! It had been there for nearly twenty-four hours; surely somebody must've noticed! He made another quick decision.

Shiro crouched down and said, very pointedly so that it would hopefully be understood despite the language barrier, "You. Stay. Here." before striding off to the backyard.

\------------------------------------------

He surveyed the damage. It wasn't too bad, he supposed. It just seemed to have made a small crater underneath his oak tree. The real issue was this: how the hell was he supposed to lift this thing? He was strong, sure; hell, he wanted to be a part of the military someday, but he had no idea how heavy this thing would be. 

He was sizing it up in his head when he felt a familiar tugging sensation. Immediately he thought 'Oh God no,' and several other non-child-friendly thoughts before looking down and seeing Keith. Once the small...boy? Alien? Alien boy? Alien boy caught his attention, he smiled as if to say 'watch this!' and climbed into the ship, again having a bit of trouble with the hatch on top. 

Once Keith got inside, the ship began hovering shakily in the air, slowly moving slightly to the right of the small crater. After landing, nearly hitting a squirrel, it let out a noise, sounding almost exactly like Shiro's old, used car complaining, and slowly turned invisible. Then, the hatch opened up again, with Keith's head sticking out with a small smile. He noticed the poor squirrel nearly having a heart attack, and frowned. He ducked back inside, and after a second a- wait, was that a LAZER????!??? Yes, yes it was a laser, and it hit the squirrel, causing it to fall down limp.

Shiro was wondering, not for the first time, if he had died and this was an afterlife made up of punishments for his actions when, after a few seconds, the squirrel got up, shaking its head before scampering off to the oak tree, ignoring the small crater.

Shiro recalled a few flashing lights going off a while benfore the crash, though he had assumed at the time that they were headlights or something. 

"Huh," Shiro said to Keith, "I guess you're not as reckless as I thought."

Keith grinned and got down to help Shiro fill in the crater with dirt.

\----------------------------------------

The next day, there was, predictably, a knock on Shiro's goshdarn door. Shiro prayed to every deity in every religion he had ever heard of for patience, and cautiously opened the door.

Outside were the usual three. However,  
this time, one of them, 'Hunk,' Shiro's brain supplied, held a sketchbook and all three were wearing expressions that showed various levels of guilt. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Pidge spoke up. "We noticed your...brother didn't talk very much. So I- well, Lance thought..."

"....that he may want to draw?" Lance finished, quiet for the first time in the short while Shiro had known the boy. 

Shiro looked up, still praying for patience, before letting out a long, dramatic sigh. "....why not?"

\---------------------------------------

After Hunk explained what to do using the colored pencils he had also brought to draw a picture of them all, Keith did indeed draw. They all gathered around behind him to look over his shoulder. 

He started with a picture of him, then he added two figures: another 'Galra', as Keith called them, and a human man. Keith then drew two lines leading away from them, eventually converging into one line pointing at him, like a family tree. 

He then drew several of the Galra, only they appeared to be fighting. His mother, at least Shiro assumed it was his mother, was involved. Then, he drew a ship containing four humans, one of whom being his father, and then one of them collecting rock samples, and then his dad coming across his mom. The following pictures were his parents fighting together and then speaking through what Shiro assumed was a translator.

The next drawing was the ship flying away.

It then showed Keith's mom and the Galra on her side raising Keith, teaching how to fight and to speak small portions of English. Unexpectedly, Keith took the gray pencil and scribbled over these drawings. It began to make more sense when the next drawing showed chaos, with many of the Galra who had raised Keith having fallen in the battle. 

The next drawing showed Keith in the spaceship, looking out, sad. Then, Keith flipped back to the first page, drawing a shaky question mark next to his father. He scribbled his mother out in the gray.

After a few moments, Shiro noticed droplets falling on the paper. Twisting around, he saw that Keith was crying. 

There were a few beats of silence before, silmultaneously, all three children tackled Keith in a large hug, causing the lump of children to fall backwards onto Shiro. Keith was still for a moment before slowly hugging back.

Despite all of this, Shiro let out a small smile. Though he didn't know what to do, he was fond of Keith, and was glad that he had made friends, no matter how...eccentric they were. He ruffled Keith's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: one, I changed the spelling of Shiro's name in the previous chapters (thanks to UragiriNoTeme for pointing it out in the first place). Two, yes the sketchbook scene is a SU reference. I Am Trash. Three, yeah, I edited the tags to have light angst. I don't know how either. And four, I have a Tumblr now!!! It's revlark, so feel free to follow me!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes an adult decision for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!! Thank you all for reacting to this fic in any way, and I hope you do it again. I'm so sorry this is a bit of schedule but...Anxiety Strikes...  
> Anyways, some of my friends (+me)cameo in this chapter including the wonderful the-freedom-child on tumblr, so check him out!!  
> My tumblr: revlark

One day later, Shiro abruptly realized that, despite his alien-ness, Keith was still a child. And that children need food. And clothes. Sure, Keith had supplies in his little ship...thing, but they needed to be replenished, and he needed new clothes to pass as human. 

He needed to go shopping. 

Of course, Keith couldn't go due to his unpredictable form-changing (Shiro refused to call it shape-shifting. His life right now was already sci-fi enough, he refused to pile on another genre) and escape-artist tendencies, so Shiro had to make a few...adjustments.

Shiro did not lock Keith in the bathroom. He simply shut the door. And then locked the front door.

\------------------------------------------

Shiro hated shopping for a reason. Other people. Sure, the teenage girls laughing and chattering could be innocent or they could be- never mind, they were talking about memes. But his point still stood!

He was surprised it was going as well as it was, despite the mis-match of children's clothes in various sizes and styles because he didn't know Keith's clothing size or preference. He probably didn't have one, being an alien but it was the thought that counts. 

He went up to the cashier, a girl with blonde hair and blue and black glasses, who was chattering to a male coworker with long-ish hair. When he cleared his throat, they both looked up. 

The girl smiled. "Hello sir, find everything alright?", thus beginning their slightly awkward small talk as he checked out. Everything was going fine until her friend spoke up.

"Aw, look at those cute kids!" He pointed out to her. She replied, most likely agreeing, but Shiro didn't hear as he practically thrust his money at her before stalking away to confront the children, knowing they were up to trouble. He felt bad for the cashiers for a moment, but he felt it was for the greater good. 

When the children saw him, they scattered, but Shiro knew what was on their little minds. He went back home as quickly as he could.

\-----------------------------------------

Back at his home, he saw, to no surprise, the three children in his front yard with Keith, though at the very least they had attempted to hide him with some of the bushes. Keith was in his Galra form, because of course. They appeared to be communicating fairly easily despite the language gap, using simple words and hand gestures, which Lance seemed to excel at.

He was almost tempted to let them have their fun, up until Lance appeared to attempt to touch Keith's Galra fur, causing Keith to tackle him. Shiro immediately swooped in and pulled Keith off of the slightly taller boy and brought him inside.

.....maybe another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short! Also don't be a Shiro and be rude to cashiers, especially if they're me and my friend.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot happens. Be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for putting this off for so long. I just kinda fell into a spiel of procrastination. Thanks for sticking with me, and for everyone who has reacted to this fic in some way! Please keep that up if you enjoy this! Also, there is a tiiiny timeskip in this.  
> Tumblr- revlark

After a while, Shiro realized that the kids would probably never leave him or Keith alone, so he decided to just suck it up and ask to be their babysitter. He explained to their parents that since they were constantly around him anyways because they were friends with his "brother", and that this way they can still hang out a lot after he gets home from work and during his days off. All three families were grateful for this, after of course Shiro proved that he was not, in fact, a creeper. Hunk's moms especially were relieved, as they both worked a lot. (He also found out that Pidge's real name was Katie?? Why would anyone want to be nicknamed Pidge when they already have a normal name, Shiro will never understand.)

So there he was, half watching the kids play and half reading his book, when something happened. They were all on bikes (except Keith, who was in a wagon attached to Lance's bike as he had not learned how to ride one, and Pidge was riding a tricycle), when Keith had a coughing fit. Lance, being the one dragging Keith along, noticed first and stopped, causing Hunk and Pidge in front to stop as well. Shiro, having put his book down, was striding towards the children. Keith had stopped coughing, but he still looked...unwell. He was in his human form, as he was when they were outside (he had gained a bit more control over this ability), and he was even paler than normal, and his eyes looked huge with their dark circles that Shiro just now noticed. 

Shiro frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"He started coughing a lot. They were really big coughs, the kind that move tiny things like Keith, and I didn't want him to fall off, so I stopped." Lance explained. Although he was obviously concerned for his friend, he just couldn't let that (one inch; Shiro measured them at Lance's insistence) height difference go. 

Hunk looked extremely worried. "Keith, are you okay? Momma has some cough medicine in her medicine cabinet; I can go get some if you want? Wait, do you know what cough medicine is? .....or what a medicine cabinet is?" He trailed off, obviously thinking of what Keith does and doesn't know.

"Would medicine even work on aliens? Matt said that some medicine doesn't work on some people." Pidge spoke up. 

"......m' hurt. Don't feel good." Keith said quietly, showing off his understanding of the English language, acquired from a while of being exposed to four primarily English-speaking people.

"Do you think that you're sick?" Shiro inquired.

"Dunno." Came Keith's enlightening reply. 

"Well, maybe we can go inside and rest for a bit." Shiro answered, ignoring three of the children's complaints.

\----------------------------------------

For a while, everything continued as per usual. Sure, Keith coughed occasionally, but none as bad as that first day, and they all just assumed it was a cold, alien or regular.

Until one day, when Shiro found Keith asleep on the couch. Now, Shiro didn't know when or where or even if Keith slept, but he knew it wasn't there. He tried to gently shake him awake, but it was only when Shiro gently called "Keith," when the little boy lifted his head and rubbed at his eyes. The boy sneezed, and changed from his human to his Galra form, which, while adorable, was still concerning, as the boy had never done that to change before. 

"Tired....." Keith groaned, before laying his head down to rest once more, falling asleep once more. Shiro, while still obviously concerned, let him rest, figuring maybe it was just an off day. He would probably just take Pidge, Lance, and Hunk to the park that day.

\---------------------------------------

At around six that evening, there was, rather predictably considering his history with these things, a knock on Shiro's door. He began thinking some very angry things towards the door, considering that he had just got home from the park and Keith was still sleeping, though he had thankfully woken up to eat.

However, Shiro was rather surprised to find Pidge's brother there (Matt, was it?), panting and looking as though he had ran two miles, though his house was just around the corner.

"I....know...what's wrong...with....Keith." Matt gasped out. "Well....I think?"


End file.
